It's what Humans do
by kawaii-panda-sama
Summary: HIATUS - This boy.The meaning to my existence.And the reason why I don't remember.The more I stay with him,the more I learn about myself.And the longer that we're together,the more I don't want to go back.Ed X Maleoc Quite funny.Rating may go up.


I was actually watching the movie when I thought _"...Where's the Yaoi?"_ So...yeah. :)

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own FMA(FullMetal Alchemist)! I don't even own my main character 100%... I based him off of a girl from another anime.. ._. .. And a robot from another one... I just changed the name, some physical features, and some characteristics... He's still mine.

* * *

"Al!" Ed called as he ran up to his brother, when he entered an abandoned, rundown barn.

Al was in the back of the barn, crouching away, so when he held his name being called her turned around."Brother!" He called back excitedly, standing up.

"There you are. " Ed slowed to a walk, shaking the water out of his bangs. He smiled, "I'm glad I found you. Are you ok?"

Al nodded, the hollow sound of clinking metal being an after effect of his movements. "Mm-hm! I'm fine."

"That's good, I didn't want you to be lost somewhere and rust. Boy, that woulda been a real pain in the ass." Ed laughed and patted his little brother's metal chest. He stopped when he noticed something odd. He tapped the metal again with his fist.

The blond looked up with suspicion. "Hey Al?... Why don't you sound as hollow?"

"O-oh? Uh, I don't know...M-maybe it's because your, your...um gloves are wet! Yeah! You know stuff sounds different when it's, uh...wet. Eh-hehehe..." Alphonse rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and waved is other hand in front of him as if it bat away the thought. Ed looked at Al scowling slightly, not truly buying what his brother said.

"Yeah, right. Well anyway," Ed turned to face the opening of the barn. Watching as the rain came door in buckets of water. He used his arm to lean against one of the beams of the barn. "it doesn't look like we're gonna make our train back to Central. I guess we're gonna have to camp out here for the night."

Al sounded nervous. "R-really? Um...are you sure?"

Ed looked at his brother concerned."We always sleep somewhere if the weather's bad. What's the matter Al?"

Al tensed. "N-nothing! There's nothin-"

_"Mnn..."_

A pregnant silence hung in the air filling the barn. Ed looked at Al with an irritated look. "Al? What was that?" Al looked slightly horrified_._

"W-what was what, brother?"

_"N...naa."_

Edward sighed and rushed over to his brother. "Al, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't just keep picking up stray cats?" Ed stood in front of him with superiority. "And on top of that you lied to me."

Al wrapped his arms around his torso. "But brother! It's-" Ed put his hand up to stop Al. Ed's patience wearing thin.

"I don't wanna hear it Al." Ed sighed again."Come on, let me see it." Al stood still nervously. His arms not budging. Ed groaned and pulled roughly at Al's metal arms.

"W-wait brother! It's not-"

When Ed finally pulled Al's arms away and opened his torso, he tumbled to the ground under an extremely heavy weight on his shoulders and chest. "AH! W-what the hell?" He opened his eyes, which he seemed to have closed unconsciously, too look at the mysterious weight. He looked up to see a mass of black hair surrounding a sleeping face.

"Brother! Are you ok?" Al asked concerned.

Ed shifted under the person frantically, screaming. "Agh! What the hell Alphonse! Who the hell is this?"

Alphonse crouched down next to him and the sleeping figure. "I found him outside a few minutes before you got here. He was in a some kind of hole in the ground." Al explained calmly despite the situation his older brother was in...Or under.

"Mmm..."The black haired boy shifted his body slightly as if he was trying to get comfortable. The boy's chin ended onto of the Alchemist's head, his arm around the Alchemist's chest and his waist in between the Alchemist's(short) legs, before becoming dead weight again. Ed blushed and froze nervously while the boy moved around. When he stopped Ed looked down and noticed that the boy was wearing a dark red shirt and...

"HOLY CRAP! HE'S BUTT NAKED! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!"

Al attempted to quiet and still his brother. "Brother! Be quiet! You're going to wake him up! And then how are we going to explain this to him?" He whispered harshly. Ed continued to kick and scream- blushing red, looking at Al in disbelief.

"I don't care! Just get him OFF!"

Ed scream was heard throughout the forest that was surrounding the barn. Birds flying away from the sound, off into the distance.

.~.~.~.

The youngest Elric brother sat on his knees, watching over the half naked boy on the ground, who they covered with Ed's jacket. Al looked up, speaking to Ed who was sitting on the upper level of the barn. "Brother, come down from there. It couldn't have been that bad."

Ed's head popped from over the edge of the the upper floor. His braid hanging past his head. The look on his face was that of irritation. "Alphonse. He's was naked. And He's still naked." Ed emphasized on those fact sourly.

Al sighed at his brother's selfish side. "Brother..."

"Nnn...mah..." Al watched with wide red/white eyes as the boy started to wake. Shifting uncomfortably and knitting his brows. The boy open his eyes slowly, revealing extremely light, lavender eyes.

"Brother! He's awake!" Al called his brother down, from his hiding spot. Al watched as the black haired boy looked around with alert eyes. The boy's eyes scanning over the flooring above him and his surroundings before resting on Alphonse with sleepy eyes.

"Um, hi!" Al greeted sweetly so that he would scare the boy. "Are you ok?" The boy nodded slowly and sat up on the hay covered ground with little struggle. Al noticed that the mystery boy was tall, even when he sat up. The boy stretched his arms along the length of his long legs, resulting in a small 'Pop!' in his back.

"It's good to see that you're not hurt. I was worried since I found you in the rain." Alphonse's voice sounded happy, as if he was smiling. The boy sat up and looked at Al with innocent eyes. His black hair was mostly untamed and short, causing random bits and pieces to stick up wildly. His black bangs barely grew past his eyebrows.

The boy's attention went to another figure. Al looked behind him. "Oh, Ed. Look, he's ok!" He said giddily. Ed narrowed his eyebrows, walking closer to the two with closed eyes.

"I see. So, what's his name?"

Al turned back too the boy. "That's right. Um, what's your name? Do you remember?" The Elric brothers watched as the boy cast his eyes down onto his lap, looking as if he was trying really hard too remember.

Ed folded his arms behind his head. Sighing deeply. "Great, he doesn't remember. That's just what we need..."

"Matthew..." Ed and Al looked at the third person curiously. "My name...Is Matthew..." He whispered distantly. His voice was an odd mixture of being deep and raspy, and slightly feminine. The brother barley heard him as he mumbled "His gift apparently...(*)" He looked up at the brothers innocently. "Who are you?"

Al answered. "I'm Alphonse Elric, but please call me Al." He motioned towards Ed. "And this is my older brother, Edward. You can call him Ed." Matthew looked at the blond brother before giving him a small, closed eye-smile.

"It's nice to meet you." Ed tensed and blushed. He sharply turned his head glaring at nothing, still embarrassed by what happened earlier between him and the no longer sleeping Matthew..

"Y-yeah, you too." Ed muttered.

"So, do you know where you live?" Alphonse asked Mathew, happy at the progress being made. Matthew pointed to the still open barn door. Still raining heavily outside.

"You live outside?" Alphonse asked concerned.

Matthew nodded. His spiky hair bouncing slightly. "Yeah." He answered as if living in the forest was the most normal place in the world. "I have been for as long as I can remember."

"So you were born in the woods?" Ed asked, finally deciding to speak up.

Matthew shook his head shyly. "No. I only remember waking up in the woods about, um..." He began to count on his long fingers cutely, despite his size., he had to use both of his hands. "Um..." He held up eight fingers. "Eight days." He announced sounding slightly proud of himself. The Elric brothers sweatdropped.

"Well, at least we know he can count." Ed chuckled, smiling lightly. Starting to feel a little more comfortable with the new boy. "Well, you can stay with us until we can figure out where you came from, ok Matt?"

Matthew looked at Ed with surprised eyes then looked at Al checking too see if it was true. Al nodded. "Yeah! And don't worry you'll be fine with us."

Matthew blinked blankly a couple of times before he broke out into a bright smile. "Thank you!" He over and pulled Al into a bear hug. After that he lept onto his feet and pulled Ed into one too, but having to pick up the smaller boy off his feet. Matthew looked at his new friend worryingly when he saw how he kicked and flailed in his grasp. "...Edward?"

"G-GAH! Put me down d-damn it!" Ed's face was furious and red. Matthew blinked innocently at Ed's odd behavior. "Damn it Al! Transmute him some damn pants already!"

Alphonse hurried to the confused Matthew and his trying-desperately-to-escape- brother. "Sorry again Brother!"

.~.~.~.

The three were now sitting near the entrance of the barn, the sky was pitch back and still pouring. The boy's, having been there since late noon that day, was getting tiered. Matthew now clad in plain black Capri pants, sat with the brothers, observing them innocently.

Ed stretched all his limbs and yawned loudly. "It better let up by morning or Roy's gonna be up my ass about it." Matthew titled his head at the unfamiliar name.

"Roy?" He asked.

"Roy is a General at a Military base in Central City; the place we were heading before we ended up here." Al answered generously. "Ed in an Alchemist. He uses a power, like the one we used to make those pants for you, to protect people." Matthew looked at the laying Ed in amazement.

"Really? That sound important." Matthew stated. Ed smirked slyly with to himself.

"Well I don't wanna brag or nothing but...yeah." His was started getting a swelled head.

Alphonse sweat dropped at his brother's cockiness. "Ed..." Matthew yawned softly interrupting Al, rubbing his eye trying to fight off the sleepiness. Ed looked at Matthew.

"You tiered? Well it is getting late. Lets go to bed." Ed stood slowly and walked over to a large pile of hay and plopping down, back first. "In the morning we'll head too Bronx(**) buy you some clothes, ask around to see if anyone knows you, and if not; you can come with us to Central I guess." Matthew nodded. Al sat against a wall next to the pile. Matthew followed Ed and tested the softness of the hay before sitting in it, and sunk in a little.

"I'll sleep over here so I don't get hay in my suit ok?"

Ed put his arms behind his head comfortably. "Alright, g'night Al. G'night Matt."

Matthew looked over at Ed, unsure. "O-oh um! G-goodnight..." He laid down uneasily into the hay. After a few moments everyone welcome a much needed sleep.

.~.~.~.

Matthew sat up several hours later. Having truly never gone to sleep after everyone said goodnight. He fidgeted and turned uncomfortably on the soft hay. He couldn't stand sleeping out in the open. Something always fell on him or attacked him in the open. He usually either:

1) Slept in a burrow or a thick tree.

2) Or, he slept with a trusting(preferably small and fluffy) animal.

And he didn't see any places that were dark and secluded in the empty barn...And, Ed was small...

Without thinking of any other reason Matthew moved himself across the stack of hay to Ed. He was laying on his side so he could only see his back. Matthew laid down facing the same way as Ed and slowly inched over until Matthew's chest was against Ed's back and his chin was laying on top of a pile of golden hair. Matthew sighed contently and wrapped his arms shyly around Ed's body so that their bodies fit together.(***)

_'Small and fluffy...'_

Our beloved new wild boy thought happily to himself in the night, completely ignorant to the chaos that this will possibly cause in the morning.

* * *

(*)- Matthew means 'God's gift' in if my words fucked up you're life. :)

(**)- A old town name I looked up. As far as I know it has NO connection to the FMA plot line.

(***)- He's spooning with Eddy-kun! Aww! Hehehe, I made him a cuddler! X3

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If you don't Matthew-kun doesn't get a home! D:

*Matthew stand in the corner looking sad like those commercial kids from Africa.*


End file.
